La competencia
by Vismur
Summary: Bienvenidos a la intensa competencia de… ¿Quién es el chico más lindo?, ¿ganará Shinichi o Kaito? Kaishin/Shinkai
_Título: La competencia_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Dosis de crack y humor, personajes un poco Occ, competencia sin fundamento alguno, y tiro por la culata, porque nunca puede faltar._

 _Resumen: Bienvenidos a la intensa competencia de… ¿Quién es el chico más lindo?, ¿ganará Shinichi o Kaito? Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **LA COMPETENCIA**

 **One-Shot**

Un día normal se podía ver en la vida de los residentes de Beika, ir a trabajar, estudiar, abrir negocios, preparar órdenes de alimentos, sí, todo parecía un día estándar, excepto, que se llevaba una feroz encuesta encabezada por dos detectives.

Todo empezó en la mañana, para la desgracia de Hakuba Suguru y Hattori Heiji, se encontraron en conjunto para resolver un caso, y todo hubiera terminado con sus habituales palabras de desagrado entre sí, si no fuera porque alguien de los testigos había dicho que la asistente Satou era la más linda.

\- Es mentira, Kudo es más lindo – murmuró Hattori en voz baja, teniendo un pequeño flash de rostro de su amigo.

\- ¿Kudo?, Kuroba lo es más – contrataco el medio británico.

Era una tontería, pero después de que ninguno había logrado revelar su supremacía en la resolución del caso, habían quedado empates al resolver el misterio al mismo tiempo, y su testosterona estaba hablando por ellos.

\- ¿Chicos? – preguntó Takagi confundido, estaba de acuerdo que Satou era muy linda, pero él ya estaba viendo un problema empezando.

\- Si tuvieras que elegir, entre Kudo y Kuroba, ¿Cuál es más lindo? – ambos adolescentes preguntaron al mismo tiempo al grupo de trabajo.

Los policías se miraron confundidos, claro que conocían que esos tipos no se llevaban bien, pero hacer una competencia entre el mejor detective de instituto y el bromista de Ekoda, el cual conocían gracias al inspector Nakamori, era ridículo.

\- Kudo – respondió Satou después de pensarlo detenidamente.

\- Creo que Kuroba tiene algo más adorable – contrataco Chiba, quien recibió la mirada traicionada de su compañera.

\- Bueno, Kudo – respondió Takagi, más por apoyo a Satou, que por otra cosa, ¿se están dando cuenta que Kudo y Kuroba se parecían tanto como gemelos?, a menos de que se refieran a la personalidad…

\- Kudo – dijo el Inspector Megure, quien al parecer no le importaba apoyar a la causa de dos adolescentes hormonales peleándose por cosas sin sentido, al menos no eran golpes.

\- Kuroba – Shiratori respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, evitando a todos.

\- ¿Ves? – dijo Hattori presumido, pero recibió una ceja levantada a cambio.

\- Cinco no hacen una muestra aceptable, ¿no quieres probarlo con mayor población? – dijo el detective sacando su celular.

\- Será el mismo resultado – dijo Hattori, sacando igual su propio teléfono.

Y empezaron a llamar a conocidos, camino a la estación de policía, Chiba estaba apuntando los indicadores, los Nakamori habían dicho que era Kuroba, Ran había dicho que era Kudo, Sonoko había dicho que era Kuroba, los chicos detectives habían dicho que era Conan, ¿?, pero como no estaba entrando en la competencia, fueron por Kudo, y así consecutivamente, cuando llegaron a 500 personas encuestadas, Chiba tomo un pintarrón y empezó a vaciar los resultados, a pesar de las apariencias, estaban bastante parejos.

La escena era surrealista, dos detectives jóvenes paseándose en una oficina grande, al lado Chiba con el pintarrón apuntando a la distancia más alejada de ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó alguien a su espalda, cuando se dio vuelta, se dio cuenta que era Kudo Shinichi, quien parecía venir de la escuela, ¿ya era tan tarde?

\- ¿Eh? – Chiba miró nervioso.

\- Hakuba y Hattori tienen una competencia de quién de nosotros es más lindo – dijo otra voz, cuando dirigió la vista a la voz, se dio cuenta que Kuroba se encontraba en una silla, comiendo palomitas, y al parecer llevaba un tiempo ahí, ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta?

\- Eso es ridículo, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho – dijo el detective, quien se acercó a Kuroba para tomar un lugar a su lado.

\- Ellos son extraños – dijo el mago elevando los hombros con indiferencia.

\- Solo querían competir en algo, supongo – dijo Chiba.

\- Es ridículo, todo el mundo sabe que Shinichi es el más lindo –

\- Es una realidad que Kaito es el más lindo –

Ambos jóvenes se callaron cuando revelaron sus verdaderos sentimientos, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Crees que soy lindo? – preguntó Shinichi sin creerlo.

\- Si… yo no soy lindo, sin embargo – respondió el mago.

\- Si lo eres – dijo el detective, sonrojándose un poco más, hubo alguna conversación mental al parecer, porque lo siguiente que vio Chiba fue la comprensión en ojos del mago.

\- Oh, bueno, ¿quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó con la mejillas rojas, el detective solo asintió, tomando la mano del mago, y salieron de la sede de policía ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos.

\- Ellos son tan lindos – dijo enternecido Chiba, el amor de juventud, cuando regresó la vista de nuevo a los adolescentes que habían empezado todo, se dio cuenta de las caras sorprendidas y en shock.

\- ¿Salir? – preguntó al aire el de Osaka.

\- Entre ellos – dijo el británico, en poco tiempo la nube de fatalidad cubría sus cuerpos deprimidos.

Oh, dijo de nuevo la mente de Chiba, ahora tenía sentido, pobres muchachos, no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que acababa de pasar, a Hattori le gustaba Kudo, a Hakuba le gustaba Kuroba, Kudo y Kuroba se gustaban entre sí y posiblemente empezarán a salir.

Oh, la crueldad del amor juvenil.

Esperemos que el recibo del teléfono no sea muy caro, será una cosa menos que preocuparse en los próximos días.


End file.
